imamadmadfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Imamadbot
Welcome to Doctor Who Answers! Hello there Imamadbot! Thanks for editing "User:Imamadbot". We hope you stick around and enjoy contributing to our site. There's loads of things you can do here. These include: Asking and Answering Questions We have thousands of questions on this wiki, all asked and answered by people like you. If you have any questions about anything that happens in any episode of Doctor Who or its spin-offs (such as Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures) or in the spin-off media (such as the novels, the audios, and the comics), search to see if anyone else has asked it before and if not, pop it in the bar at the top of the screen and hit the ask button! To see if your question has been answered yet, check out the question tracker on your userpage, which will tell you the current state of all your questions. We also have many questions that still need an answers. See who else's questions you can help out with over at Category:Un-answered questions. Also, many questions that have been answered haven't necessarily been answered to give all the best information. Have a wander through some and see where you can improve on what's there. We always need help here! You can keep track of pages you've edited by following them (using the button in the toolbar at the bottom of your screen) and going to , which displays all changes made to followed pages over the past week. Categorising Answering not your style? We also need help categorising questions, which can be done through the category module at the bottom of every question. If you come across a question which doesn't have any categories, attach some you think are appropriate. For example, if it asks about Weeping Angels, attach the Weeping Angels category to it, or if it's discussing Sarah Jane Smith, it should be placed in the Sarah Jane Smith category. Just do what you think is right. The more we categorise, the more users will be able to find each question! Forums and Blogs Besides just asking, answering, and organising questions, we also have many community spaces here where you can hang out and discuss the Whoniverse with fellow Whovians. Head on over to the to join in the conversation, whether it be about your thoughts on the latest episode, what your favourite novel is, or what you think happened to a certain character after they left the show, or any other conversational topic. We also have a blog space where you can write about anything from why you love a certain character to why a certain writer annoys you or something that you like about this wiki or anything else really. The forum and blog namespaces are largely free for any form of discussion, so get chatting! Want to be more identifiable on blogs or in the forums? Edit your avatar by hovering over the image at the top of the page and change it to whatever image you like. Now your image is connected to all your forum and blog posts so we can easily see that you were the one who made them. Badges Did you know that you can earn points and badges for editing and categorising questions? Check out your user page for a full list of badges you could earn. Can you make it to the top of the leader-board? So, what are you waiting for? Dive right in there with a ! See what people are talking about at the Watercooler. Need help getting started? Check out our , or post a question at our Help Board. Still need help? Contact one of our friendly and they'll get back to you ASAP. Oh, and one last thing. We've created a comprehensive list of the rights and wrongs of editing with us which it is recommended you glance through before starting. Please check out DWA:POLICIES before you get started so we don't have to unnecessarily delete your questions or undo your edits. Thanks! Thanks for helping out. Hope to see you around! Imamadmad (talk) 06:55, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Messages